A secret sleepover love
by ChubbyCh33ks
Summary: In an alternate universe, where the kids are graduates, and decided to take a vacation at Dipper's and Mable's grunkle stan's cabin, what will happen when two teens who secretly like each other are getting to be a bit closer than before.
1. Chapter 1

"OK Pacifica, Your turn! Truth or dare?" The 4 girls sat around each other during the afternoon, it was around 8:41, and the 4 girls were having a sleep over, and playing truth or dare, Pacifica was about to answer before Mabel interrupted her with yelling "DARE! DARE! DARE!" "Emm...Truth" Pacifica spits out the sentence, and then heard an audible groan from Mable "Who do you like at the moment?" audible oohs came from the other two girls, so Pacifica retorted with "What? Of course not!" "Pacifica..." Mabel gestured towards Pacifica "What?" "Pacifica..." "Mable! Stop it!"

"Oh come on Pacifica, There has to be someone you like. We've all had a crush on some stupid boy eventually! You can trust us!" Then Pacifica got eyes staring at her, winking and furrowing their eye brows, and had smug smiles on them "Ugg! Whatever, I might like someone, OK? You happy now or what?" "OH MY GOD Pacifica's in love!, So...Who is the lucky guy?" Pacifica was brought back from her deep thought after Mable said that "W-What? I don't have to answer that question!" Mable was taken back by what Pacifica said "But...but... I thought we were friends now... I told you about mermando and Marcus and Gabe and sev'ral timez and..." She got interrupted by pacifica again "OK loser, I get it!...All I will say is that his name starts with "D"" "D huh? I wonder who could that be... A Derek maybe?" "Perhaps it's a David, A rich noblemen who's already engaged with another girl!" "Or a Dylan, A European young prince who you only see once a year"

"Yeah Yeah! or a-" The door creeked open, showing dipper entering the up stairs room "Oh, hey girls! Forgot you are having a sleepover today! I'll read downstairs then!" To which he then shut the door, Mable was silent for a bit before saying "dipper...?" The room was silent for a whole minute, before everyone except Pacifica started laughing 'Dipper!" Mable boasted "How stupid to say that!" Grenda said "Ha ha yeah! As if!" Pacifica said nervously, leaving a blush on her face for the moment, a thought of dipper came across her mind, to which she started to blush even more, but then shook it off to continue the sleep over.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N) I Warn you that these characters are 18+ More so 21 years old, they are of legal age so I don't want anyone yelling at me for describing pacifica in a weird way

Pacifica laid there on the bed she was assigned, It was Dippers bed, Her eyes were wide awake not only at the fact of the question mable asked, but of where she was sleeping, her heart fluttered at the thought of her crush sleeping in the bed that she was currently sprawled across on, she pulled her arm close to her chest, a blush formed across her face, her pale hands gripping the bed sheet below her, she then felt someone walk into the bedroom and beside her bed, a tall man stood towering over her, she let out a yelp before having a finger placed over her mouth, the man leaned in closer to Pacifica, showing that it was dipper that came in, she let out another squeak when she saw dippers face 'D-Dipper, why are you here?" He placed his finger on his lips, and then starts to get onto the bed, and leans in closer to her, the blush on pacifica getting redder by the second, dipper puts his hands beside Pacifica, her ways of escaping his grasp was blocked off, she bite the bottom of her lip at dipper getting close, she let out a muffled noise as dipper closed the gap between him and her with a lip lock.

Pacifica didn't know what to do, her crush was locking lips with her, out of nowhere to be exact, her mind went fuzzy with delight and angst, her hands trailed up dippers chest, and to around his neck, to which she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. She starts to like this, the closeness, the kissing, she felt her heart skip a beat, she wanted oxygen, so she broke the kiss with dipper, the both of them panting with love for each other,her eyes widened as she felt her neck being kissed "...D-Dipper~..." Her hands trailed from his neck to his back, gripping his shirt tightly as he kissed and nibbled at her tender flesh, her eyes widen at him hitting her g spot on her neck, her muffled moans sent her into a frenzy full of ecstasy, she moaned for his name quietly "D-Dipper~".

Here eyes widen as she woke up, her eyes trailing through the room, her heart pounding out of her chest, still noticing the girls still asleep, her eyes trained back down to the bed. Noticing a lake of dipper with her, her face gives off a frown as she quickly curls up on the bed, quivering with the feeling of saudade, her eyes trained over towards the door, seeing it ajared, she lightly smacks her lips, noticing how dry it was, she probably needed water, so she slowly gets up, her natural blond hair frazzled and tangled, here eyes felt heavy from waking up early, her pajamas clung to her body, she now noticed that she was sweating, her face cringed up as she shakes a little "Ew….I sweated" She said as she shook the feeling off of her.

Pacifica walked down the stairs of the mystery shack that Dipper and mabel's uncle owned, or Grunkle as they like to call him, each step made a creak under her weight, her heart jumped at a loud creak from the last step, she clutched her chest, worrying that she might wake up dipper, she slowly leaned towards the living area, seeing dipper grossed into the book he has, she slowly stepped up, and then stepped back in the same place, a loud creak happened once again, she leaned back again to see dipper still focused on the text in front of him, she sighs as she starts to make her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water, she starts to take a sip of the water, before hearing a giant slap coming from the living room, this made her spit out the contents onto the wall in front of her, she coughs slightly before placing the full cup beside her, she walked towards the living room, seeing the scene in front of her, Dipper passed out in a chair, with the book planted on the ground, her mouth curled into a smirk before giggling 'That was cute' She thought as she walks into the living room, her eyes trained on dipper, her foot tapped into the book causing her to look down at it, she slowly picked it up, and chuckles "Man, he has weird taste in book" She said as she places the book on the table beside him, she noticed the blanket and the pillow on the couch, knowing that that's where he would be sleeping, Pacifica then looked back at Dipper, before grabbing the blanket and pillow, and carefully placing them on him "...thank you…..even if I know it wasn't real…." Her heart fluttered back to the dream she had, the feeling of dipper close by made her cheeks flourished with pink "Good night….My little dipper" She muttered before heading back up to go to sleep.


End file.
